Wild
by Fairyofsnow
Summary: Ygritte Ryder doesn't believe in love-until Jon Snow walks into her office and turns her life upside down. But something darker is going on with Jon's past, and Ygritte sucked into a dangerous ploy. GoT modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Boring intro part: Hi! I'm fairyofsnow, and this is my first "real" fanfiction. It's Game of Thrones, set in the modern day. I appreciate constructive criticism, but please NO FLAMING. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1

"Didya hear, Ygritte?" Sansa asked excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down in her seat.

I sighed. Sansa Stark was like a little child-innocent and endearing, but bound to get on your nerves sometimes.

"Yeeees?" I replied, purposely stretching out the word to show my irritation.

Sansa didn't notice; she continued to jabber on. "So, Ygritte, you know Tyrion was fired last month by Mr. Lannister and now they're getting a replacement. He's coming today! I can't wait!" she squealed loudly. I could feel the glares from the other cubicles of hirelings.

"A new guy?" Daenerys asked, raising her eyebrows devilishly. "I wonder if he's hot?"

This kind of inquiry was typical for Daenerys Targaryen-young, headstrong, gorgeous, but _very_ capricious.

Sansa laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't say that! Daenerys, you're married!" I chided.

"Hizdahr's old and boring. He won't mind. He knows about Daario," she reminded me, flipping her white-blond hair over her shoulder.

"It's wrong," I insisted.

On an afterthought, Daenerys added, "You're such a prude, Ygritte! You haven't dated anyone in, like what, five years?"

She was close, but I didn't want to let her in on that.

I liked Daenerys in my own way, but sometimes she could be a total bitch. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't beautiful like her-slim and blond with dazzling purple eyes-and she knew it.

"I could date anyone. I just chose not to," I snapped.

My brusque tone only served to anger her further.

"Oh, really. I'd like to see you try. You have the charm of a dead slug, and a face like a horse," she said cooly.

Now I was furious. Daenerys rarely got worked up, but when she did, it was awful. Sansa and I used to joke that it was like "waking a dragon". However, I'd never had the full power of her hate directed at me.

"You shut up, Daenerys!"

"You know I'm right."

"Like fuck you are!"

"Then prove me wrong, horse-face!"

"Um, guys?" Sansa inquired timidly, "I think I heard someone knock."

Daenerys and I fell silent.

 _Knock. Knock._

I glared at Daenerys, communicating mutely that this was _not_ over. Then I walked to the door and opened it, a fake smile on my face.

Then I saw _him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wild

by fairyofsnow

 **Boring intro: Chapter two is here! Normally, I won't be updating irregularly, but I had a lot of freetime. From now on, there will probably be a new chapter every one to two weeks. Again, comments are welcome, but NO FLAMING. If you want to see it, I've here's a link of a (very basic) map of the cubicle. (I don't know if it works.) drawings/d/1ksPLqHboi25VHQRHNZNJWUw_JO13GBDb7odN2owv0G4/edit?usp=sharing**

Ever so cliche, my heart skipped a beat. I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me.

The man standing in the doorway was absolutely beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. His eyes were midnight-black, yet they sparkled with hidden warmth. Looking in them, I instantly wanted to know more about him. His hair fell in messy curls to his shoulders. He had the most luscious lips-

I stopped myself before I could get to far.

"Hi, I'm Jon Snow. Mr. Lannister told me to come to Cubicle 7. Am I in the right place?" he asked.

His voice had a deep, rough timbre. It was alluring... _and sexy_ , I thought, surprised.

Pushing away the unwelcome notion, I gestured towards the unoccupied desk. "Um… It-it's that one," I stuttered.

Jon thanked me quietly and walked to his desk. Still staring like an idiot, I watched him open his portfolio and begin setting up his workspace.

I stumbled back to my desk, wearing a giant grin on my face. The rational part of me told me I was acting insane, but I was too happy floating in my Jon-induced trance.

I sat at my computer, typing robotically and checking the same email twenty times.

Daenerys voice cut through my haze.

"So, Jon… do you need some _help?"_ she purred, leaning towards him. Daenerys, the female equivalent of a playboy, was at it again.

Jon, purposely ignoring the innuendo in her words, nodded with relief.

"Yeah, I'm actually feeling a little bit lost," he admitted, gesturing to his monitor.

Daenerys moved towards him. I felt a pang of envy. Why hadn't I thought to ask him that?

Furiously, I resumed my work, jabbing each key and pretending I was smushing Daenerys's face, while I tried unsuccessfully to tune out her shameless flirting.

Deep down, I was shocked. I was easily the most boring and least romantic person around. So why was I acting, and feeling, so strange?

Sansa gave me a concerned look, but didn't say anything. Then she subtly gestured towards Daenerys's and Jon's side of the cubicle.

Daenerys was "helping" Jon-in her own way. She was nearly draped over him, with one arm around his shoulders. Jon, on the other hand, was trying very hard to not stare at her semi-exposed breasts and her tight outfit.

 _This is the last straw!_ I thought, partially outraged at her lewdness, but mostly just jealous. I grabbed my laptop and stormed out the door.

As I slammed the door shut, I heard Daenerys giggle.

 **New chapter! Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews...I'm waiting.**

 **-Fairyofsnow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boring intro: Phew! Chapter 3 is here! I had a busy week, so I'm happy it's up by today. Here's a link for the cubicle map:** **drawings/d/1ksPLqHboi25VHQRHNZNJWUw_JO13GBDb7odN2owv0G4/edit**

 **Apparently, the last one didn't work…**

 **This chapter's a little bit different. Enjoy!**

 **JON POV**

I took a deep breath and prepared to knock, but froze before my hand could make contact with the door. The muffled voices of two women shouting stopped me in my tracks. It sounded like they were having a fierce argument.

Through the door, I could hear them fighting.

"You shut up, Daenerys!"

"You know I'm right."

"Like fuck you are!"

"Then prove me wrong, horse-face!"

I pondered idly on whether I should knock and interrupt them. Would they even hear me? After a short moment of thought, I rapped softly on the door. Immediately, the clamor ceased.

I heard another quieter, indistinct voice. Then the door creaked open. I clutched my briefcase with both hands, trying to look professional. I hoped my face didn't reveal that I had heard them arguing.

The door creaked opened, and my breath hitched.

A slender, petite woman with flaming red hair stood in the door. She stared at me with wide-set blue-grey eyes, like the ocean on a stormy day. Her expression reflected mine-pleasantly shocked.

She smiled at me warmly, and I grinned back, genuinely happy and relaxed for the first time in months. Her teeth were slightly crooked, but that only made her more endearing. Despite her unconventional features, this woman-my coworker!-was absolutely stunning.

I cleared my throat.

"Hi, I'm Jon Snow. Mr. Lannister told me to come to Cubicle 7. Am I in the right place?" I asked.

As if I had shaken her out of a trance, the red-haired beauty gave a start.

"Um… It-it's that one," she stammered, pointing to the empty desk.

I thanked her quietly and headed toward my workspace. I opened my briefcase and began setting up.

Only then did I look around the room at my other fellow employees. Next to me was a gorgeous woman-she looked just like a model out of a magazine. She noticed me staring and turned towards me.

"So, Jon… do you need some _help?"_ she purred, leaning towards me.

I didn't want her "help" (as she put it), but I had to admit, I was feeling somewhat lost. I told her so, and she slunk closer to me, almost leaning on my chair, with a satisfied look on her face.

"I'm Daenerys," she informed me, "and the girl with the red hair is Ygritte. Sansa's sitting next to her."

I groaned internally as Daenerys moved even closer to me. Ygritte shot Daenerys an angry glare, and Sansa glanced between the two of them with concern.

Three very different, beautiful women, with obvious rivalries between one another. And me caught in the midst of it.

 _Well, Jon Snow,_ I thought darkly, _this is some job you've gotten yourself into._

 **Chapter 3 was from Jon's POV. I wanted to try it out, but I'm not sure if it was too repetitive. What do you think? Do you want to know what's going on for Jon? Or should I just focus on Ygritte. As always, I'm waiting for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sorry for the long break-college and finals really got me down. I'm back and will be posting double chapters to make up for the lack of progress.**

As I stormed away from the cubicle, all clenched fists and stomping feet, my head began to clear a little. I felt myself beginning to loosen up.

Now I was wondering what I had done. My outburst was completely out of character! I was the levelheaded one in our threesome-promiscuous, capricious Daenerys; innocent, cheerful Sansa; and boring, dependable me. I should have been used to Daenerys's behavior-she'd even tried to seduce Tyrion!

Voices down the hallway broke through my reverie. I stopped pacing.

"I told you, Petyr, the ad goes up today! No if's or but's!" someone commanded. A smooth, calming voice

 _Oh no,_ I thought. The voice was Tywin Lannister's, the GEO of the entire West Eros division, and Petyr Baelish, the director of marketing. Tywin sounded pissed, like usual. It would definitely make him more angry to find one of his employees loitering in the hallways, obviously not working.

Seized in a ridiculous moment of terror, I instinctively ducked around the corner and crouched, hoping they wouldn't pass my way. The voices grew louder.

"You can't do anything right, Petyr!. I told you I wanted a background check on Jon Snow when you hired him That man has a _very_ shady past!" Tywin was on the verge of shouting.

Petyr broke through with a unruffled reassurance. "Of course, Mr. Lannister. I'll tell the marketing team to get on it." I noticed that he didn't mention anything about Jon Snow.

I found myself daydreaming about Jon again-his warm smile, unruly curls- _a shady past?_ It didn't seem possible.

"Good!" Tywin declared. I jumped-he was right next to me; if he turned right he'd see me. I began slowly backing away. _Pleasepleaseplease don't turn right._ I thought.

Tywin and Petyr turned left. At the end of the hall, they exchanged terse goodbyes and walked off in opposite directions. I breathed a sigh of relief. Eager to get away as fast as possible, I quickly stood up and turned the corner-

I slammed directly into someone else's chin. My vision went fuzzy for a second and I tipped backwards. Before I could crash into the floor, strong arms caught me and stopped my fall. My vision cleared, and I stared in horror as I realized who I had collided with.

Jon Snow was watching me as I lay in his arms and his beautiful, dark eyes filled with concern.

 **French accent: Ooh-la-la! Romance!**

 **-Fairyofsnow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm back!**

Chapter 5

I stayed there, perhaps a moment longer than necessary, savoring his touch. Then I righted myself and gave a flustered apology.

Jon studied me, rubbing his chin, still looking worried.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

I must have had a concussion or something, because I kept staring at him. After about a minute, I realize Jon had asked me a question.

"Yes, yes, of course," I sputtered. The awkwardness of the situation was getting to me; I frantically looked for a way out.

I glanced at my watch. It was already 6 o'clock-time for me to leave with Daenerys and Sansa.

"Well, look at the time, goodness, I really have to go!" I rambled. Before I could embarrass myself further, I grabbed my laptop and began quickly scuttling down the hall, moving away from Jon as fast as possible.

Jon followed me with a bemused expression. I tried to ignore his looming presence, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to leave me alone, I whirled around.

"What. Is. It?" I nearly hissed, wanting to get away from him.

Deterred by my sudden anger, Jon retreated several steps and crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm pretty sure the exit's the other way," he deadpanned, matching my tone.

Instantly, my irritation deferred, melting into embarrassment. My cheeks flooded with heat.

"Oh," I said, looking down.

"Oh," Jon agreed tonelessly. Without another word, he turned and began walking down the hall.

I sank down, my whole body deflating. I covered my face, refusing to cry over such a trivial thing. Eventually, I took a deep breath and picked myself off the ground for the third time today.

By the time I reached the parking lot, I felt refreshed and ready to begin anew from the craziness of the afternoon. I would apologize to Daenerys, assure Sansa I was fine, and most of all, act normal around Jon.

 _Every day is a fresh start, after all,_ I thought optimistically. The sun was shining; birds were chirping-

And Daenerys Targaryen was standing in front of me, one hand on her hip, glaring at me with a deadly furious look.

 **How's the plot/grammar/diction going? I haven't been writing for a long time, so I might be a little rusty... Tell me in the reviews.**

 **-Fairyofsnow**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Chapter 6 is here, enjoy. However, I might not be able to write for a while because I have a family gathering/vacation coming up.**

 **Ygritte POV**

"Daenerys, what the-"

Daenerys cut me off and pointed her finger accusingly at me.

"I know what you did, Ygritte. Don't even try to deny it!" she shrieked.

Utterly confused, I asked her, "What did I do?"

"You stole my wallet-and my man!" she hissed accusingly.

Resisting the urge to burst out laughing, I walked around her. She followed me, hand on her hips.

"What did you tell him about me, Ygritte?" she asked.

By now I was completely out of patience and sympathy.

"Don't even talk to me, Daenerys! I didn't do anything, ok? Unlike you, I actually don't gossip about my friends behind their backs!" I shouted.

I began walking toward Daenerys's car. Unfortunately, I would have to carpool home with her, since it had been her day to drive Sansa and me.

I opened the car door, sat down, and set down my purse, while Daenerys got in from the other side. Just as I was about to shut the car door, she leaned over. Before I could react, Daenerys shoved me out the door.

I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shocked, I stood up and rubbed my shoulder. Daenerys looked at me smugly and closed the car door. I heard the soft _click_ of the doors locking.

I ran to her car.

"Let me in, Daenerys, or I swear-"

Daenerys started her car and rolled down the window. For a moment, I thought she was going to pity me and unlock the car doors for me.

Instead, she smirked and said, "Bye, bitch!"

As the car rolled out of the parking lot and away from me, I stared, dumbfounded. From the back window, Sansa shrugged apologetically and mouthed, "Sorry."

I mulled over chasing down Daenerys, but decided it was too dangerous.

 _I'll just take the bus from now on,_ I thought, fishing for my purse. My hand felt nothing but empty air. With despair, I realized that _I had left my purse in Daenerys's car!_

 _Fuck you fuckyou FUCKYOU_ , I screamed internally as I contemplated my options. I couldn't walk home-I lived over ten miles away. I wasn't going to hitchhike; it was too dangerous.

My eyes unexpectedly filled with tears. I wiped them away with my sleeve angrily.

 _Don't cry,_ I told myself sternly, _You're a grown woman and Daenerys isn't worth is anyways._

Apparently, my rationale was too weak, because I broke into sobs.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around, ready to defend my childish behavior.

It was Jon Snow, again. I dried my tears with my sleeve, hoping he couldn't tell I'd been crying. My sleeve came away covered with mascara stains, which probably meant I looked like a ghoul.

"Would you like a ride home?" he suggested.

 **Well, I've got nothing to say, but I'm hoping my readers do! Leave reviews/comments.**

 **-fairyofsnow**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Boring Intro: OK! I have made a COMMITMENT to this story! I will continue! No matter what! Feel free to message me angrily if I don't upload consistently.**

 **Note: I don't actually know that much about San Jose, so I don't know if there's actually a Kearny Street. Also, I decided to base the setting of this story in the West Coast becuase it's "West Eros." (Get it?)**

 **Also, I had to reupload this chapter due to technical difficulties. Sorry.**

 **Ygritte POV**

I opened my mouth, intending to say a gracious "thank you". Or at least a polite declination. Instead, all I could muster was, "Aaah… um… of course? I mean…I-"

It was Jon. Just being close to him, interacting with him, was making my heart race. My legs felt weak and my hands were sweating. And apparently, another effect of Jon's presence was my loss of eloquence.

Jon smiled and held his hand out to me hesitantly.

"I heard Daenerys… I'm assuming you don't have another ride home?" he asked.

Finally realizing that I was still seated on the concrete, I grasped his hand and pulled myself up. I stood up, hand still clasped in his. Electricity shot through my body. I was ecstatic, simply from his contact.

I met his gaze, and his eyes were locked on mine. I wasn't sure my heart had ever pounded so fast in my life. We leaned closer to each other, as if pulled by a unbreakable magnetic force. His arm wrapped around my waist. As I looked up at Jon, I noticed a small scar on the bridge of Jon nose. For a fleeting moment, I wondered how he got it. I felt as if I wanted to know everything about the man standing in front of me, to never be separated from him.

A small voice in the back of my head screamed rational thoughts. _You don't even know him! You just met him today!_

But I wanted for him to hold me, to touch me, to kiss me.

I stumbled back, pushing myself away from Jon. The audacity of my thoughts had jarred me.

"I..a..er…" Still out of breath, I stammered out some incoherent syllables. "I wasn't-I don't..."

 _What should I do?_ I thought frantically. _Should I ask him about what happened? Should I just ignore it?_

I stood there, wracked with indecision, as my cheeks flushed with heat. Jon made the decision for me. He turned away from me and said, "My car's over that way." Then, he began walking away as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing had. Maybe I was just overthinking and exaggerating everything in my mind. I picked up my laptop case from the ground and followed him, still pondering my actions.

Jon opened the car door for me, like a true gentleman, but kept a polite distance from me.

"Thanks," I muttered, getting in the car without looking at Jon.

"Welcome," he said, matching my tone.

He shut the door with a soft thud and walked around to the other side of the car. Then, Jon opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. He started the car and began maneuvering to the parking lot's exit.

We remained in an awkward silence, each too scared to say anything. I sat stiffly and kept my eyes forward, afraid to look at Jon or get too close to him.

After a few minutes, Jon broke the silence.

"What's your address?" he asked.

"Um.. it's 60182 Kearny Street," I replied, slightly surprised by the sudden sound.

"That's in San Jose, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, examining my fingernails, "I really hope this isn't too much trouble for you, I didn't mean to get you caught up in all this."

Jon gave a snort of amusement. Had I offended him?

"Don't worry about it; I live in San Jose too," he assured me.

"Oh. Great," I commented.

We lapsed into silence gain. I was so utterly humiliated: I just wanted to get out of the car, get away from Jon, maybe go to sleep and forget about everything that had happened today.

The car slowed and stopped. I looked up from my hands and realized that Jon had stopped in front of my apartment complex.

"Thanks, Jon," I remarked, trying to sound as genuine as possible. Then I quickly turned around and began walking away from him. Then I heard the _whirrrr_ of the car engine starting again and knew that Jon was gone.

 **Wow... things didn't end too well for this couple today..**

 ***dramatic music***

 **OR DID THEY?**

 ***more dramatic music***

 **-Fairyofsnow**

 **P.S. As usual, please, please please please leave reviews! They help me stay motivated AND improve my writing. Plus, you get to say whatever you want to me! It's a win-win!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Remember what I said about commitment? Well… no one probably does, because my last chapter was published about half a year ago. Yep, I'm sorry… just unmotivated to write lately, I guess. As always, criticism is appreciated, especially because I haven't written for so long and might be a little rusty.**

 **Ygritte POV**

I walked away as slowly as possible, sneaking glances at Jon's retreating car. As he turned the corner and disappeared from sight, I suddenly felt a sense of overwhelming loss. I was extremely tempted to sprint across the street and chase down his car-to say something, anything, to make this mysterious, exhilarating man stay.

Instead, I shuffled towards the gate of the apartment complex and reached for the key in my pocket. My fingers searched my pocket and fumbled at air. I frowned; I could have sworn my keys were on me a second ago.

"Looking for something?" a voice called out from behind. I whipped around. A young man, probably my age, stood behind me. He had short, dark curls, pale blue eyes, and a plain face plastered with an almost deranged smile. He looked friendly enough, grinning and twirling my keychain around his finger, but something about him deeply disturbed me. A small voice in the back of my head warned me to get away.

"Thanks," I said, holding out my hand. He dropped the keys into my open palm, still smirking. I turned to leave, but the man called out to me.

"Hey, you know Jon, right?" he asked. "I saw him dropping you off here."

 _Was he spying on us?_ I thought. The panicky feeling in my chest grew.

"Um, not really… I mean…We're coworkers at west divisions of the Eros offices," I answered. Immediately I regretted my words. Why had I told this stranger where Jon and I worked?

His smile grew ever larger. "Well, my old friend Jon. Tell him Iwan said hi for me, will you?" he requested.

I nodded my head in agreement, eager to get away. Before I could enter the apartment complex, Iwan leaned closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You should be careful with your keys, Ygritte. If you drop them, you never know what kind of person could find them," he warned, winking and grinning like he was sharing an inside joke with me.

I slipped out of his grasp and quickly unlocked the door. "Goodbye," I muttered with my face to the ground.

Without looking back, I quickly closed the door behind me and rode the elevator to my apartment. It wasn't until I entered my home that I realized something strange-how had Iwan known my name?

An involuntary chill came over me, and I quickly slammed my front door shut, double checking all the locks. For a moment, I contemplated calling the police, but decided against it. What was I going to tell them anyway?

I changed out of my work clothes into a baggy sweater and sweatpants, and settled down for a late dinner.

 **Any clues on who paid Ygritte a visit today? My lips are sealed... but I left plenty of clues. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Fairyofsnow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **More chapters! Errday! Until I get lazy again… I promise I'll try to write whenever I can; thanks to all of you for being so supportive. As always, no flaming (my soul is delicate), but reviews, comments, even messages are well appreciated. This chapter was a little longer than usual, so sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Ygritte POV**

My alarm rang at precisely seven in the morning, shaking me from a fitful night of sleep. I had spent half the night anxiously tossing and turning over my strange encounter with Iwan. The other half… well… I blushed. I had been dreaming of my encounter in the parking lot with Jon, his hands in mine, his arms around me-

My cheeks flushed even more, and I quickly ran to bathroom sink. I splashed some freezing cold water on my face and stared at my face in the mirror. I looked the same as usual-messy red hair, blotchy pale skin, and a plain, forgettable face.

 _Get a grip!_ I chided myself internally. _You're imagining things that don't exist. Jon is way out of your league!_

With a sigh, I walked to my closet and opened it, getting ready to go to work.

As I sat on the bus, I glanced around me. Everyone was staring at their phones, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Feeling awkward, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my texts. Looking at my texts, I felt a little lonely and disappointed. I had lived in this area my whole life, yet my only "friends" were Daenerys and Sansa-who were more acquaintances than actual friends I could depend on. I'd never had a serious relationship, and-my worst secret-I was still a shy, awkward _virgin._

I looked at my phone again. My last text was from nearly three days ago. _U want anything?_ it asked. _Picking up lunch cafe. xoxo Daenerys._

I sighed and powered off my phone, watching the metropolitan landscape pass by.

As I entered my workplace building, I gazed up at the looming offices of West Eros above me, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed. In the three years I had been living alone, I had never felt lonely, but this morning it had hit me hard.

Despite my gloomy mood, I ordered a hot coffee from the downstairs cafe and headed to my office.

When I stepped off the elevator and began walking towards my cubicle, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Ygritte!" it called. I narrowed my eyes and turned around, spotting a cheerful Daenerys. She had her arms out like she was about to hug me. I took a hesitant step forward. Maybe she had forgiven me for that fiasco over Jon yesterday. This was rather like Daenerys-she was mercurious, and could change moods at a pin's drop.

As I neared her, she smirked and swatted her hand at my coffee, knocking it over and splashing it all over my shirt. I stood in place, dripping warm coffee and shocked.

"Oops!" she giggled innocently. Daenerys sashayed off, still covering her mouth and laughing. It was at this moment I lost my temper.

"Don't you DARE walk away, you blond haired devil bitch!" I yelled. "You're nothing more than a stupid BIMBO with a revolving door of guys in your cunt!"

Daenerys disappeared from sight, and I realized that my screaming did nothing. Even if I was right, Daenerys was the popular, beautiful one-and me? I was standing in the hallway of my office, short of breath and dripping wet with coffee. Resisting the urge to break down in tears, I turned around to go to the bathroom and saw Jon coming down from the hallway. He smiled to say hello, but stopped midway and stared in surprise at my stained shirt.

"Um…" he gestured at my shirt, "You should probably cover up…" Jon trailed off, trying to talk to me without looking at me. I glanced down and almost died from embarrassment. The coffee had soaked completely through my blouse, and the worst part was that I _had forgotten to put on a bra._ Which meant Jon could very clearly see my breasts. I cringed. _How could I have forgotten?_ I wondered frantically. I knew the answer-I was too busy daydreaming about Jon and seeing him at work today. I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around myself.

"I-I'm sorry about that-um-I just was-" I stammered incoherently, trying to cover my shirt with one hand while pointing to the bathroom with the other.

Jon nodded, still looking anywhere but at me. He slipped off his coat.

"It might be a little big, but you can wear this for now," he said, handing the jacket to me.

My cheeks burned. "Thanks," I blurted out before running to the bathroom. I rushed into a stall and shut the door behind me, peeling off my sticky, coffee-stained blouse and carefully buttoning up Jon's jacket.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was feeling much more refreshed and confident, despite wearing a men's jacket that was three sizes too big. Jon was still waiting for me outside.

As I stolled to my cubicle, Jon fell in line beside me. Walking with him, being so close to Jon-it felt so normal, and so plainly _right._

"That never happened, okay?" I whispered to him. He grinned a little. "My lips are sealed," he replied.

When I entered my cubicle, I saw Daenerys and Sansa whispering and giggling like schoolgirls. Sansa saw me and stopped immediately, but Daenerys shot me a poisonous look.

Suddenly a wave of absurd confidence, fueled by anger, came over me. I turned towards Jon and leaned in closer, brushing my fingertips against his.

"So, Jon… what are you doing tomorrow night?" I hinted, loud enough for Daenerys to hear. She narrowed her eyes, staring at me and Jon.

"I actually don't have plans yet," Jon said. A smile grew on his face.

"How about we meet up for dinner? I know you're new here; I could show you around. There's a great Italian place around the corner," I said.

Jon raised his eyebrows, looking a little surprised. _Oh no,_ I thought, _what have I done?! He's going to tell me no, he doesn't like me, I'll be alone forever, I'm going to die alone-_

"Actually, I'd love that," he said, smiling.

A euphoric bubble grew inside my chest, filling me with happiness. My thoughts were scrambled, and I was grinning like an idiot all of a sudden. I skipped to my desk and almost knocked over my stack of files-but none of it mattered, I had a date with Jon, I had a _date with Jon!_

 **Things are looking up for our couple! But nothing good lasts forever…**

 **~~Fairyofsnow**


End file.
